Rival Riders
by ShenLong1
Summary: Set 2 years after Equus and Heero is doing so well in his own business that he's taken June on as a working pupil. The qualifying shows for the International teams are well underway and it looks like it will be a good year for Heero, his pupils and horses... until Mother Nature steps in. Fic 5 in the Equine Intervention Arc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. 150m. com and gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Set 2 years after Equus and Heero is doing so well in his own business that he's taken June on as a working pupil. The qualifying shows for the International teams are well underway and it looks like it will be a good year for Heero, his pupils and horses... until Mother Nature steps in.

AN: This fic, although a complete work of fiction is based partially on fact. I will add notes at the end of chapters where necessary to clarify events and provide links where needed.

Dedication: To Leslie and Karina. Leslie for giving me the original idea for Equinity and encouraging and supporting me through the writing of all the fics thus far in the arc. And Karina for not just taking over as my much needed beta, (poor woman needs a medal!), but for also poking and prodding Fred until he went on strike, refusing to work on anything at all until I let him start this. Needless to say, we managed to come to a compromise... Fred gets to write a chapter of this one week... the next week he has to write a chapter of 'Bound'... Did I ever tell you all I hate my muse? :-)

Fic 5 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2013 – ShenLong

"Rival Riders"

Chapter 1

"Heero?"

Heero looked up from where he was tightening Shini's girth to see Duo walking into the stable block, something in his hand. "Over here' Duo," he called. "Geeze, Shini, suck it in will you," he growled to the stallion who persisted in blowing his belly out to avoid the tight girth.

"Mail's in and there's an official looking one for you so I thought I'd bring it straight down in case it's important," Duo said and flapped the envelope under Heero's nose. "Hey Shini." Duo patted the gray neck. "Sorry boy, I haven't got any carrots on me right now."

Shini continued to sniff and nose around the nice human's pockets just in case a sliver of those orange things happened to be hiding somewhere.

"Thanks, Duo." Heero took the envelope, glanced at the front where he spotted the EFA logo and turned it over to open. Pulling the letter from inside, his eyes perused the words, a slow smile spreading over his face.

"Well?"

Heero chuckled at the sight of his impatient husband, Duo was practically vibrating on the spot, his violet eyes lit up with excitement. "It's good news," he told the vet.

"I gathered that much from the smile on your face," Duo snorted. "Now, are you going to elaborate or am I going to have to torture it out of you?" Duo wiggled his fingers in the direction of Heero's rib cage.

"Ah, I'll tell you," Heero laughed as those fingers connected with his ribs. "It's from the EFA; I've been selected for the short list for the Nation's Cup team..."

"Yes!" Duo punched the air, scaring Shini who sidestepped and knocked Heero flying. "Oops, sorry Shini, didn't mean to scare you," Duo apologized and patted the gray neck to soothe the horse.

"That would be right," Heero grumbled from where he was attempting to detach himself from the stable door where Shini had shoved him, "Check on the horse first, don't bother to see if your husband is hurt."

"You're fine, Heero, if you weren't you would have yelled out or something," Duo replied with a cheeky grin. "Gotta make sure Shini here is okay, especially if he's going to be competing in the Nations Cup. Isn't that right, fella?" Duo continued to pet the stallion – Shini lapped up the attention.

"Who said I was riding Shini in the cup competition?" Heero asked, stepping back up to the gray and reaching for the girth again, having tucked the letter into his pocket.

"Eh?" Duo scratched his head. "Well, you can't ride Zero and Wing has only just been upgraded to A grade so it has to be Shini." Seeing the mysterious look on his husband's face, Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Doesn't it?"

"Actually, no. I didn't submit an entry for Shini to be considered for the Nations Cup."

"But... Yes you did, I was the one that posted the envelopes off for you," Duo argued.

"I submitted an entry for Shini for the next Olympic Games team consideration, yes."

"Then if you didn't enter him, how the hell has he been selected?" It was clear Duo was getting frustrated, he didn't understand all the ins and outs of the forms for International competition. As far as he understood it, if a rider wished to be considered for an International team they had to submit a form to advise the EFA of such and then attend the various qualifying events and shows where the selectors would be in attendance. Depending on the horse's placings and consistency throughout the qualifying period and the opinion of the selectors, a short list was compiled and the final teams selected from there – there was more to it than that, but that was the basics of it.

"He hasn't been selected." Heero was starting to enjoy teasing his partner just a little too much.

"Heero..." Duo growled and moved to stand in front of his partner, violet eyes flashing.

"You're the one that assumed Shini had been selected."

"If it's not Shini, then who is it? I can't see you riding a hobby horse in the competition, not unless they plan on doing it like a limbo thing and you go under the jumps."

Heero burst into laughter, the mental image of all the teams doing a limbo competition on a hobby horse too funny for words. Duo grinned and poked Heero in the side. "Tell me before I fetch the sharp and pointy things."

Shaking his head, Heero decided it was time to stop the teasing and come clean. "Nataku."

"Nataku?" Duo echoed, clearly bewildered.

"Yes. I put a submission in for her. She's been jumping extremely well and I thought it would be only fair to give her a shot at being selected. It looks like she's impressed the selectors with her performance these past couple of seasons enough to be selected for the short list. The final team will be decided at the end of the week's training camp which will be at Waybridge again," Heero informed the vet.

"Wufei's gonna have a cow..."

"That could be painful."

"Idiot!"

# # #

"Evening, Duo," Zechs greeted, walking into the practice and slipping his arms into his white coat.

"Hey Zechs," Duo replied, a grin plastered to his face.

Zechs eyed his boss warily. Duo seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood this evening. "Errr... Have you been into the nitrous oxide again?" he questioned.

Duo threw his head back and laughed. "No, not at all. Why would you think that?"

Zechs shrugged his shoulders. "It's just that when I left earlier after surgery you had just come back from treating a foot abscess in a bull, stinking to high heaven and muttering several choice words about hard work, getting kicked around and T-Bone steaks. Now you're on top of the world. Maybe I should check the drug cabinet instead."

"No, Zechs, I'm perfectly fine, in fact, the only high I'm on is from-"

"Getting laid?" Catherine interrupted with a grin.

Duo whirled around, his braid smacking Zechs across the chest. "No!" he spluttered to the woman, turning a deep shade of red at the same time. "Sorry, Zechs," he said and grabbed his wayward braid.

"It's okay, no harm done," Zechs replied with a grin. "Now if the high isn't from drugs or getting laid, just what is it from?"

"If I can be allowed to speak without interruption?" Duo huffed. He watched as the pair nodded and shut their mouths. "Thank you. As I was saying, I'm feeling really good as Heero had some great news this afternoon."

"He's not pregnant is he?" Zechs couldn't help but tease his boss.

"If he is then I stand to make a fortune," Duo quipped, effectively shutting Zechs up. "No, Heero had a letter from the EFA to say he's been short listed for the Nations Cup team with Nataku."

Silence fell over the reception area for a moment as the news sunk in; then Zechs spoke again. "Wufei's gonna have kittens."

"Funny you should say that, I said a similar thing to Heero," Duo mused.

"Has he told him yet?" Catherine asked.

"No, not yet. He said he was going to call him tonight to let him know."

"I think you should go to Wufei's place and tell him face to face. It would be better than calling him. Just remember to take a camera with you and get a photo of his face when Heero tells him the news."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Duo snickered. "I'll buzz Heero on the intercom in a minute and see what he thinks. By the way, Heero asked me to ask you, Zechs, if you knew if Treize had heard anything from the selectors? He said Treize was hoping to qualify Romeo for the cup seeing how it's in Victoria this time."

"No, I don't know as I've not seen Treize since last night. I am going over there later though after evening consults so I can find out then and let Heero know."

"Thanks, Zechs." Duo glanced at the clock and rubbed his hands together. "Guess I should turn the sign around then and get started on these consults. Work waits for no man... or vet for that matter."

# # #

"When are you going to tell him?" Duo asked as they perused their menus. When Duo had buzzed Heero earlier that evening to tell him of Catherine's suggestion on breaking the news to Wufei, Heero had immediately agreed. He rang and booked a table for the pair of them and now they were sitting in a small booth in the corner of the popular 'Chang Palace' - Wufei's Chinese Restaurant.

"I'll wait until after we've eaten. By then a lot of the customers will have left and Wufei is bound to come out from the kitchens and mingle a bit, especially once he knows we've come in."

"Good idea. By then he will have finished cooking so there's less chance of him burning himself or having some other injury from the shock," Duo replied with a grin.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Decided what you want yet?"

"Hmmm... I think I'll have the usual, sizzling garlic king prawns, beef in oyster sauce and a side of fried rice."

Chuckling to himself, Heero made his own choices and gave the order to one of the wait staff when they came across.

By the time they reached the coffee stage most of the patrons had left, besides themselves only three other tables remained in the restaurant. Meiran came across to speak to the pair.

"Good evening, Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell. I apologize for not speaking with you sooner, it's been quite a busy night."

"Hello, Meiran. Don't worry about it, we know how busy things can get," Duo replied.

"Will Wufei be coming out soon?" Heero asked.

"I think so," Meiran replied. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to have a word with him if I may, when he's finished of course. I promise, it's all good," Heero stated with a smile.

Meiran looked visibly relieved. "I'll go out the back and see how much longer he will be and let him know you wish to speak with him."

"Thank you."

Meiran left to let her husband know Heero wished to speak with him, Duo snickered. "You got the camera ready?"

"Here." Heero reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small, digital camera. "Just turn it on," he said as he handed over the item.

"Thanks. This is definitely going to be one of those Kodak moments." Duo slipped the camera under the table and out of sight.

A couple of minutes later Wufei stepped out of the kitchen. He paused at one of the other tables to speak with his customers before making his way across to the booth. "Heero, Doctor Maxwell," he greeted. "How are you both?"

"We're fine, Wufei, thank you for asking," Heero replied.

"Meiran said you wished to speak with me? There is nothing wrong, is there?"

Under the table, Duo turned the camera on.

"No, there's nothing wrong, quite the opposite in fact," Heero said mysteriously.

Meiran joined her husband then. "Is everything okay?"

"Couldn't be better. I have some good news for you. Wufei, Meiran, I had a letter arrive today from the EFA. Nataku has been short listed for the Nations Cup team to represent Australia in the competition in Victoria in a few months time." As soon as Heero finished speaking, Duo whipped the camera out from under the table and lined up the shot.

Wufei's eyes went wide, his golden skin paled considerably and his jaw dropped open. He stood there in mute shock, oblivious to the flash of the camera. Meiran wasn't much better. Her face had also paled, a look of disbelief passed through her eyes as she reached forward to grasp at the table edge with shaking hands.

Heero turned his concerned gaze to Duo who was still happy snapping. "Maybe I should have asked them to sit down first?"

Placing the camera down on the table, Duo slipped out of the booth and grabbed a couple of chairs from an adjoining table. Pushing one behind Meiran, he placed a hand on her shoulders and guided her back to sit in the chair. With Meiran sitting, the vet lined the other chair up behind Wufei and pushed him into it. "Better?" he asked his partner as he slid back into the booth.

"At least I won't have to pick either of them up from the floor now," Heero replied. "Thanks." Watching the pair closely, Heero began to get a little concerned at the lack of anything vocal from either Chang. "Haven't got any smelling salts with you?"

"Do I look like a walking medical bag?"

Finally, Wufei drew himself from the shock and managed to locate his voice. "N-Nations Cup?" he whispered.

Heero nodded.

"Represent her country?" Meiran squeaked.

"Yes. She's only made the short list for now. There's a camp which we will have to attend which runs for about a week. All the horses and riders that are short listed attend where we have instruction and things from a couple of top coaches. At the end of the week the final team will be announced." Heero looked from one to the other to see how this part of the news was going down.

Bowing his head, Wufei took a moment to compose himself. When he raised his head to speak, his eyes were suspiciously shimmering."It is a great honor to have our horse considered for such an event. Thank you, my friend for all your hard work with her."

Blushing, Heero lowered his voice. "I haven't done anything, it's all Nataku," he said.

"I beg to differ," Meiran said and placed a hand on Heero's arm. "You were the one that rescued her, you were the one that saw the potential in her. You were the one with the patience, understanding and skills. You were the one that has gotten her to where she is today. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be half the horse she is."

His cheeks reddening further, Heero turned to Duo for help. Duo gave him a grin. "What Meiran says is all true, Heero."

"Nataku is the one who should be given all the credit," Heero argued. "She's the one that does all the work."

"Yes, Nataku does deserve credit, she's a wonderful horse; but she couldn't have done it without your skills and expertise, Heero," Wufei stated. "With all that aside though, It is a wonderful thing to have happen. I suggest we need to get together to discuss this in greater detail as there is obviously much we don't know about this competition, what it involves, costs and such."

"I agree," Heero replied. "I do need to warn you though, she may not make the final team."

"Whether she does or she doesn't is irrelevant to us," Meiran spoke. "The fact that she has made it this far is an achievement in itself. I think this calls for a bit of a celebration." Getting up from her chair, Meiran moved across the restaurant to the bar, returning with a bottle of sparkling, non alcoholic wine. Noting Duo's mouth about to open in protest, she showed the vet the label first. "It's non alcoholic, Doctor Maxwell. I know you have to drive home and have work tomorrow. Wufei and I don't drink either so I think it's the next best thing to champagne to celebrate with."

"Amen to that and thank you," Duo said with a smile.

# # #

"I think it's a safe bet to say that Wufei was pleased," Duo commented as he unlocked the back door to the cottage.

"Hai, he was," Heero replied and scooped Smokey up into his arms. The cat head butted him and began to purr loudly.

"Coffee?" Duo reached for the kettle to fill it up.

"Yes, please." Putting Smokey back down, Heero wandered through to the laundry to top up the cat's biscuits

With the water on to boil, Duo spooned the instant coffee into their mugs, added sugar and sat the milk carton down on the kitchen bench. Wandering through to the lounge, he checked the answering machine out of habit, noting the red light flashing to tell him there was a message waiting. He pushed 'play' and listened to the message. It was short and to the point. A smile lit Duo's face and he walked back into the kitchen to find Heero filling their mugs with the water. Wrapping his arms around Heero's waist, he nuzzled the rider's neck. "There was a message on the answering machine."

"Oh? Who from and what did they say?"

"It was Zechs. Treize made the short list with Romeo."

Placing the kettle back down, Heero turned in his lover's embrace to wrap his own arms around Duo's slender frame. "That's great news. I'll give him a call in the morning to congratulate him."

"It will be just like old times," Duo murmured and partook of a kiss.

"Hai, it will," Heero agreed and deepened the kiss.

"I wonder who else is on the short list?" Duo mused when they broke for air.

"I have no idea, but I guess we will find out when we go to the camp."

"I wonder if Zoe or Michael have been selected, or if any of the others will be people we know?"

"I'm not sure about Zoe. The last time I caught up with them, Shortcake was only just in B grade. Zoe wanted to take her time with her and bring her through the grades slowly," Heero replied and released his husband to pick up their coffees.

Following Heero through to the lounge room, Duo flopped onto the couch, Heero sitting down beside him. "When is the camp?"

"Another four weeks away yet, plenty of time to organize things. Would you be able to get away from the practice to come with me as my groom again?" Heero asked, draping an arm around Duo's shoulders.

Snuggling against his partner's side, Duo did some quick, mental calculations. "I can't see why not. The practice isn't too busy right now. I'll speak with Zechs and Hilde tomorrow and see if we can rework the roster to give me that week free. You might want to see if Wufei or Meiran might want to be Nataku's groom though, she is their horse after all."

Understanding that Duo didn't want to step on anyone's toes, Heero nodded. "I'll bring it up with Wufei when he comes over on the weekend to discuss all the details further. I can't see him wanting to take on that role though, neither one of them has as yet, they seem quite happy to let you handle that side of things and just come to the shows for support. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I think they're more comfortable with letting you deal with the groom side."

"Well, either way I'm happy to be the groom or not. I'll still be coming along to the camp. That reminds me, are you going to stay for the week or commute each day?"

"Not sure. I guess I really should commute as I have a stable full of horses here that still need looking after. I'll probably leave Nataku there for the week though."

"That sounds like a better idea to me. You'll have June here though to look after the horses."

"True, but it's rather a lot to ask of her." Heero thought about the woman who had started out as a client, engaging Heero to educate and campaign her horse Orion for her whilst she was pregnant and then raising her child. Max was now two and a half and June had taken Orion back on. She'd asked Heero for lessons, opting to continue to keep Orion at Heero's stables and Heero was only too willing to teach her. With the stable's popularity increasing, Heero found himself with more work than he could handle. Discussing his increasing work load with Duo one evening, Duo had suggested he take on a working pupil. After giving the idea some thought, Heero had agreed. June seemed an obvious choice. She already knew the routine of the stables, often helping Heero out and looking after the horses if Heero was away for any length of time and he knew she was only working part time at her current job, a job she wasn't all that happy doing. He put the offer to June the next day and after thinking about it and talking to her husband, June put in her notice at her current job and accepted Heero's offer.

They thrashed out the finer details, finally coming to a workable arrangement that suited both of them. June helped out with the stable work and the general care of the horses, both Heero's animals and those equines that were kept at the stables. She also helped Heero with working the horses and Heero had allocated a youngster to her to start educating. It was along similar lines to when Heero had worked for Treize, only instead of paying June a wage, Heero gave the woman free agistment and a free lesson on Orion each week; he also gave her lessons on the other horses she worked for him.

It was an arrangement that suited both parties perfectly.

"I'll speak to June in the morning," Heero said and stretched. "I think I'll go to bed."

"Now that's not a bad idea at all," Duo smirked and ogled his husband.

Heero rolled his eyes.

# # #

Heero was just starting to put the horses out in the paddocks when June arrived for work the following morning. Strolling back between the paddocks, he spotted the familiar car pulling into the stable parking area. Seconds later a human missile came running down the raceway and Heero braced for impact. June grabbed her boss in a bear hug, body fairly humming with excitement.

"Morning June," Heero managed to breathe out. "Any particular reason for the excitement?" he asked, amused as the woman let him go and stepped back sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, but I am just so excited! I've had the most marvelous news and I couldn't wait to tell you. I had a letter from the EFA last night. Orion's been picked for the short list for the Nations Cup team."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. 150m. com and gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Set 2 years after Equus and Heero is doing so well in his own business that he's taken June on as a working pupil. The qualifying shows for the International teams are well underway and it looks like it will be a good year for Heero, his pupils and horses... until Mother Nature steps in.

AN: This fic, although a complete work of fiction is based partially on fact. I will add notes at the end of chapters where necessary to clarify events and provide links where needed.

Dedication: To Leslie and Karina. Leslie for giving me the original idea for Equinity and encouraging and supporting me through the writing of all the fics thus far in the arc. And Karina for not just taking over as my much needed beta, (poor woman needs a medal!), but for also poking and prodding Fred until he went on strike, refusing to work on anything at all until I let him start this. Needless to say, we managed to come to a compromise... Fred gets to write a chapter of this one week... the next week he has to write a chapter of 'Bound'... Did I ever tell you all I hate my muse? :-)

Fic 5 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2013 – ShenLong

"Rival Riders"

Chapter 2

"Heero?" June asked a little concerned when her boss failed to say anything in response to her information.

"Sorry," Heero replied and shook himself from his stupor. A smile lit his face and he pulled June into a hug. "Congratulations," he said sincerely.

"Thank you." June beamed. "Umm... I haven't had all the information come through as yet from the EFA, but it looks like I'm going to have to attend a weeks camp at some place called Waybridge, which means I'll need to take some time off work."

"June, I think we should go up to the cottage once the rest of the horses have been put out and discuss this a little more."

"Ah, okay." June's face fell when she heard the words. "If it's going to be a problem-"

"June," Heero said, cutting the woman off. "It's not going to be a problem, per say, but we will need to discuss it as I've also been short listed with Nataku...'

"You have?!" June squealed. "That's great!" June bounced forward and hugged Heero again.

_Maybe I should put a sign on my head saying 'huggy toy'_ Heero mused.

#

With the horses all out in the paddocks, Heero led the way through the raceway to the back of the cottage. Slipping his shoes off he padded into the kitchen to put the kettle on and make them both a drink.

"I didn't know you were trying to get Nataku selected, Heero," June commented when Heero placed a mug of tea in front of the woman and sat opposite her with his coffee.

"I wasn't sure if she would be good enough to make the short list, but she has been jumping really well lately so I thought I'd give it a shot," Heero replied.

"What about the Olympics?" June asked slyly.

"I'm hoping to qualify Shinigami again for that. If he doesn't make the short list or the team then I'll probably look at retiring him to stud in a couple of years and work with Wing. I've also got Mischief to work with next year as she will be old enough to break in and start educating."

"Do you think Orion would make the Olympic grade?"

Heero thought long and hard for a moment. He could see that June trusted his judgment and he knew he had to be careful with his words. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not one hundred percent sure. He's a very capable and clever jumper, no doubt about that and I see no reason why he shouldn't make the Nations Cup team. The Olympics though is a completely different kettle of fish. There's a lot of pressure there, so you need a horse that can remain calm and obedient under that pressure. You also need a horse that has that extra spark, that grit and determination to want to win."

June's mind chewed on Heero's words for a few minutes, Heero giving her the silence she needed to think on what he'd said. "I guess the best way to find out if Orion has what it takes is to see how he handles the training camp and if we're lucky enough to be selected, the Cup itself. He's certainly improved and come a long way these past couple of years."

"Yes, he has and I think you're being very sensible in your approach to all of this. I would love to see both you and Orion selected for an Olympic team in the future and I sincerely think if you work hard enough you will achieve that. Getting to the Nations Cup short list is an achievement in itself and you should be proud of yourself for getting this far. If Orion can handle the pressure, I can't see any reason why you shouldn't try him out for selection for an Olympic team."

"Thanks, Heero. I appreciate you being honest with me." June smiled at her boss and mentor. "Now, if we're both on the short list and this camp is coming up, how do you want to work things?"

Before Heero could reply, the back door opened and Duo stepped into the kitchen, a small bundle in his arms. "Heero, you in here?" Duo called out then paused as he entered the kitchen. "Oh, hi, June. Sorry, I didn't realize you had company, Heero."

"Hi, Duo. Sorry to invade your kitchen," June replied.

"That's fine, no problem at all." Duo walked over to the pantry and began to rummage around inside, the bundle still held securely in one arm. June looked to Heero who shrugged his shoulders.

"Umm... Duo?"

"Yeah?" came Duo's muffled voice from inside the pantry.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for? And what the hell have you got there?" Heero asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry." Duo reversed out of the pantry, a tin in one hand. "It's a joey." Setting the tin on the kitchen counter, Duo moved to the pair at the table and lowered his arm a touch. He pulled back the top of the blanket to expose the small head of a baby kangaroo.

"Oh, Duo, he's gorgeous," June said softly.

"Where the heck did you get him from?" Heero asked and ran a finger tip gently over the joey's head.

"A client brought him in this morning. Seems someone ran over his mother. They saw the body of the 'roo on the side of the road and noticed this little fellow trying to get back into the pouch. They couldn't leave him out there so they caught him, wrapped him up and dropped him into the surgery about an hour ago."

"What a shame," June said, a tremble in her voice. "What's going to happen to him now?"

"Right now I'm going to try and get some food into him. That's what I was looking for in the pantry. I knew I had a tin of formula in there, special stuff for the native marsupials. I've contacted the local wildlife service and the shelter is sending someone out to collect him later this afternoon; in the meantime, he needs to be fed and kept warm."

"Is he going to be okay?" June's lower lip trembled a touch.

"I've checked him over and from the veterinary side, he's perfectly healthy. What he needs now though is good food, lots of rest, warmth and cuddles." Shifting the bundle slightly, Duo handed it over to June. "Would you care to hold him while I prepare the formula please?"

June's eyes widened. "You sure?"

Duo grinned. "He needs a mother's warmth and touch. Of course I'm sure." Plonking the bundle in June's arms, Duo didn't give her any time to argue.

Watching the woman, Heero's smile grew in his amusement. Whilst Heero was a soft touch when it came to animals – and so was his husband – there was just something about a woman when she was confronted by a helpless creature that put a man's concern to shame.

June carefully cradled the bundle in her arms, pulling the blanket back just a touch so she could see the little joey. "Hey there, little one," she crooned and gently stroked the kangaroo's ears. "Duo will look after you until the shelter people get here. I know it's not the same as having your mom, but they will take good care of you and you can grow up to be big, strong and healthy."

Diverting his attention from the woman and orphan, Heero glanced across to where Duo was busy mixing up the formula. "Need a hand?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks," Duo replied as he whisked the powder with some of the hot water from the kettle. Once the powder was dissolved, Duo fetched a bottle of water from the fridge and added it to the formula, testing the warmth of it from time to time by tipping a few drops from the spoon to his wrist. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he filled a small bottle and attached a rather long, thin teat to the end of it. Walking back to the table, he set the bottle down before taking the joey back from June and settling into a seat.

Both Heero and June watched as Duo folded the blanket back a bit, picked up the bottle and teased the teat across the joey's muzzle. Smelling the milk, the joey's mouth opened and he sucked the teat in. His little mouth worked furiously, hungrily sucking the formula down.

"He's certainly got an appetite on him," June mused. "Reminds me a bit of Max when he was a baby and feeding."

Heero snorted and muttered under his breath "Reminds me of someone else at times too."

"You say something, Heero?" Duo asked in all innocence, knowing full well what his partner had said.

"Ah, no."

"So, how come you two are in here? It's a little early for your tea break, isn't it?" Duo asked, his eyes still fixed on the joey as he drank.

"We came up to discuss the horses and the week of the camp at Waybridge. June had a letter yesterday. She's also been short listed for the cup team," Heero said and waited for the words to register in his partner's brain.

"Huh?" Duo looked up sharply and blinked. He looked from Heero to June and back again, trying to see if Heero was joking or not. His partner had a smug look on his face and June's wore one of excitement. _Not joking then,_ he thought.

"That's great news, June. Congratulations. I'd shake your hand or give you a hug, but I'm kinda busy right now," Duo said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Duo and it's fine, the joey's dinner is more important."

"Not that I'm trying to put a dampener on things here, but if you're both on the short list and both attending the camp, what's going to happen to the horses that are here?"

"That's what we came up to the cottage to try and work out," Heero sighed.

"Good luck," Duo said with a snicker.

"What are you doing regarding Nataku, Heero?" June asked. "Are you going to commute each day, stay the week or something else?"

"I will most likely take Nataku there and leave her at Waybridge for the week, then all I have to do is commute each day. That seems to be the best option for me." Heero finished off his coffee.

"I was thinking along similar lines with Orion. I can't really stay the week as I have Max and Geoff to look after."

"If you want my input," Duo began and looked up as the silence hit him to see both sets of eyes fixed on his face. "Umm, I would suggest stabling both horses at Waybridge and all of us commute together each day. That way the horses here can still be fed, stable work done and then you'll both be back here in the afternoon afterwards to settle them all for the night. Plus it will save money if we all go in one car as opposed to two."

"Are you going too?" June asked. "I mean, I know you usually do go with Heero as a groom for the shows, but I didn't know if you would be going to a training camp in that capacity."

"Yeah. I generally do. It helps Heero out quite a bit plus I get to learn new things too," Duo replied.

"Actually, your idea sounds pretty good, Duo," Heero said, his mind locked in thought. "I can always get up a bit earlier in the morning and work Wing and Shini before doing the stables and putting the horses out. When we get back in the afternoon I can work Lunar and give Frank his lesson on his lesson day."

"If I do the same, that is, come here about an hour or two earlier than usual, I can continue to work Sandfire before going to the camp and give you a hand with Missy when we get back. I'm sure Carl would be happy to help out too and no doubt Frank will be here to work Jester each day and would also put him in and rug him up so all we have to do is feed him when we get back and do the others," June said.

"Sounds like a pretty viable plan to me. What do you think, Heero?" Duo asked, removing the now empty bottle from the joey's mouth and sitting the 'roo up a little.

"I think that could work quite well. I'll speak with Carl and Frank when they call in later today."

"Did Frank try out for the Nations Cup team?" June asked as she stood up and collected the empty cups, taking them to the sink to wash.

"No, he hasn't," Heero replied. "He has sent off his forms for the next Olympics though. He said he was really committed to trying to get selected for the games instead of the Nations Cup."

"Well, good luck to him, I hope he makes the short list for them, he does deserve it as Jester's jumping really well," June said as she walked back to the table and sat down. She glanced across to Duo who was absently gently rubbing the joey's back through the soft towel the baby kangaroo was wrapped up in.

"I have every faith he will make the short list," Heero said and turned to look where June's attention had gone. He couldn't help the smile.

"I don't think baby animals need to be burped after a feed, Duo," Heero said with a grin of amusement.

"What? Oh," Duo responded and gave the pair a sheepish look. The joey took that moment to open his mouth and emit a soft burp. "There you go, feel better now?" Duo said to the joey and tucked him further into the soft towel. Turning back to Heero, Duo looked his lover in the eye and said, "You were saying?"

"Ah, nothing," Heero muttered.

June gave a laugh. "You know something, Duo? You would make a great father."

# # #

Time literally flew by for Heero and over the course of the following weeks all the final arrangements were put into place to allow both himself and June to attend the camp with minimal interruption to the horses' routines.

Both Wing and Shini would remain stabled and in full work, Heero planning on riding the pair either before or after each day's session at the camp. Lunar would also remain in work, but Carl had offered to work the mare for Heero to give him a little more time. Whilst Carl had lost his nerve for jumping – which is why he had Heero jump the mare for him – he was still a capable rider and more than comfortable with working Lunar on the flat.

Heero had agreed to Carl riding the mare out in the bush and schooling paddock, it would do her the world of good to have a break from jumping, not that Heero jumped his horses everyday, usually popping them over jumps two or three times a week. Frank was happy to work his horse and bring him in each evening which would help a bit when it came to the evening stable work.

Comet was in foal to Zero so Heero decided he would leave Comet out in the paddock for the week. He also decided to put Angel in with her so the two mares would have each other for company and it would mean two less stables to clean in the mornings. Mischief, or Missy as she was affectionately called was in the early stages of being broken in and Heero thought it best to turn her out for a week as well. It wouldn't make a great deal of difference to the filly's education in the long run. Zero, being the senior stallion would remain stabled. Given how the gray was getting on in years and would be twenty one on his next birthday, Heero felt the stallion had earned the right to remain in his comfortable stable.

The other two horses Heero currently had on the property; Sandfire, a chestnut gelding of sixteen hands and Hyperion, a brown gelding of fifteen three, were currently stabled in the walk-in-walk-out stables and yards outside so they would remain there. Heero had picked up both horses cheap out of the Salsbury Times livestock for sale section and had broken them both in. Now he was in the process of educating them and getting them started in the showjumping game with the view to selling them on when the right offer (and person) came along. June was currently working Sandfire and Heero was very pleased with the way the chestnut was coming along.

Wufei and Meiran had gotten over their shock of having their horse short listed and were now proudly letting anyone and everyone know that their horse was in with a chance at representing her country. Heero had approached them both to see if they wished to attend the camp as Nataku's groom and whilst both had been flattered and touched that Heero would have considered them in this way, they politely refused, happy to let Duo take on the job.

Wufei had informed Heero that as much as he would have liked to be the mare's groom, he really couldn't spare the time away from his business. Meiran had been more honest; she refused on the grounds that she didn't have a clue what she would be doing.

Both did promise to try and get to the camp a couple of times during the week though to see how things were progressing and said they would definitely be there on the final camp day to see if Nataku made it into the team.

Duo spoke with Hilde and Zechs to try and rework the roster a touch so he would be free to assist Heero at the camp. With Treize also qualifying he knew Zechs would want to try and attend as well wherever possible. In the end, Duo took all the evening consults with Hilde and Zechs alternating the evenings and both working the morning consults. Surgeries were rearranged so they had just two days of the week where they booked anything in that needed surgery, that way Zechs would be free after morning consults to spend the afternoons at Waybridge. Hilde offered to be on call each day and handle anything that came in.

It was a bit of a mash up, but it would work and everyone was happy with the outcome.

Now all that remained was for the start of the camp itself to arrive.

# # #

"Out, Heero."

"But..."

"No. Out and stay out," Duo demanded, hands on hips as he blocked the entry to the tack room.

"But, Duo..."

"Heero, I am quite capable of sorting out and packing the gear that Nataku will need for the week. I've done it before when you had Zero at the camp and I can do it again. It will be far quicker and less traumatic if you leave me alone to get on and do it," Duo insisted.

"Is there a problem here?" June asked, appearing by the tack room door.

"Yes."

"No."

June looked from Heero to Duo and back again. "Okay, I give, what's up?"

"Duo won't let me into the tack room to sort out Nataku's gear for the week," Heero huffed.

Turning to look at the vet, June raised an eyebrow. "Does he try to pack like he does for a show?" she asked the vet.

"Yep, only with it being a week he needs spares for the spares. I said I would sort the gear out for him."

June moved across to stand next to Duo, folding her arms across her chest and setting her feet. "I'm with Duo on this one," she informed Heero.

Heero threw his arms up into the air. "Fine! Have it your way," he snapped and stormed off.

Once Heero was gone, June and Duo turned to each other and high fived. "Thanks, June. I should be sorted and ready to load the car in about half an hour," Duo said with a grin.

"No problem, Duo, but it will cost you."

"Eh?"

"You can sort out what I need for Orion and put that ready for me if you don't mind?"

Duo shook his head. "Sure," he said in defeat.

"Thanks." June gave a little wave, smiled and disappeared to get her horse.

"Why me? Why am I always the one to get duped?" Duo muttered to himself as he wandered into the tack room to start getting all the gear ready for the camp.

# # #

"Are you sure you've packed everything?"

"Yes, Heero, I'm sure," Duo sighed and crawled into bed next to his husband. Reaching over he turned off the bedside lamp before pulling the covers up and snuggling against his husband.

"I wonder who else is going to be there, if there will be the same number as there has been in the past?" Heero mused.

"I'd say there will be around eight of you," Duo replied from where his head rested on Heero's chest, arm slung across the rider's waist. He wormed a leg over Heero's to rest between his partner's.

"I really hope June gets selected," Heero said softly and pressed a kiss to the crown of Duo's head. "She's worked really hard for this and Orion's starting to hit his peak."

"Well, I hope you all make it," Duo replied sleepily.

"There's only four spots on the team, and the reserve; not eight," Heero teased.

"Idiot, I know that. Just think what a good advertisement it will be for the business though if both you and June get selected for the final team."

"I never thought about that," Heero mused. "I guess you could be right though."

"I'm always right," Duo mumbled, his brain being overtaken by sleep.

"Even when you're wrong?" Heero snickered.

"Yeah."

# # #

When Duo awoke the following morning Heero's side of the bed was cold and empty, indicating his lover had been up for some time. A glance at the clock showed him it was just before seven. The sun was up, the light filtering in a touch behind the drapes and Duo thought he'd better get up and see what he could do to help his partner. Stretching, Duo yawned and closed his eyes for a second. Moments later he gave a startled yelp as something landed on his stomach.

A pair of yellow eyes stared at him.

"Shit, Smokey, you frightened the living daylights outta me," Duo complained but reached a hand forth to stroke the cat. "Guess you want your breakfast, hey?" Smokey purred loudly and began to 'knead' the quilt. "Okay, okay, I get the message." Duo dragged himself from the bed and went about his morning routine.

#

"Come on, girl," Heero coaxed, Nataku following him up the ramp and into the float. Ducking under the chest bar, Heero tied the mare up. Moments later June joined him having led Orion in next to Nataku. Ducking under the haynets they exited the front of the float through the small door, June securing it whilst Heero went to the back to give Duo a hand with the tail gate.

"You got everything?" Heero asked June.

"Yes. I've checked and double checked," June replied.

"Then I suggest we better get underway." Running his eye over the tow hitch one last time just to satisfy his mind, Heero climbed in behind the wheel and shut the door. Duo slipped into the passenger seat while June got into her own car to follow them.

They had settled on taking the two cars to the camp for the first day as there wasn't quite enough room in Henrietta for all of June's gear as well as Heero's. Even though Duo had sorted everything out and packed the car, Heero had managed to sneak in a couple of 'extras', things he thought he might need.

Starting the car, Heero slipped it into gear and brought up the clutch. The gears engaged and the car began to roll slowly out of the yard and onto the road. June followed along behind.

"We're off to see the wizard..."

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. 150m. com and gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. net. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Set 2 years after Equus and Heero is doing so well in his own business that he's taken June on as a working pupil. The qualifying shows for the International teams are well underway and it looks like it will be a good year for Heero, his pupils and horses... until Mother Nature steps in.

AN: This fic, although a complete work of fiction is based partially on fact. I will add notes at the end of chapters where necessary to clarify events and provide links where needed.

Dedication: To Leslie and Karina. Leslie for giving me the original idea for Equinity and encouraging and supporting me through the writing of all the fics thus far in the arc. And Karina for not just taking over as my much needed beta, (poor woman needs a medal!), but for also poking and prodding Fred until he went on strike, refusing to work on anything at all until I let him start this. Needless to say, we managed to come to a compromise... Fred gets to write a chapter of this one week... the next week he has to write a chapter of 'Bound'... Did I ever tell you all I hate my muse? :-)

Fic 5 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2013 – ShenLong

* * *

"Rival Riders"

Chapter 3

"Duo? We're almost there."

The calling of his name and gentle shake to his shoulder had Duo waking from the nap he wasn't aware he'd been taking. Dry washing his face, He straightened in his seat and yawned. "Did I drop off?" he asked, stating the obvious.

Heero chuckled. "Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Duo. We should be coming up to the turn in a few minutes."

"Ah, okay." Duo yawned again and gradually brought his mind back from the haze of sleep. Looking out the window of the car he began to recognize landmarks and the excitement once more infiltrated his system. Reaching over to the back seat, he grabbed the small cooler bag he'd put there and pulled it over and into his lap. "You want a drink?" he asked, reaching into the bag and removing a soda.

"Please."

Extracting another can, Duo opened it and passed it to his partner.

"Thanks." Heero took the drink and downed several swallows.

Placing the bag back on the back seat, Duo opened his own can and drank. Moments later he placed it in the cup holder of the car and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. A rather loud burp followed. "Oops, pardon me," Duo said with a grin. "How much further did you say?"

"The turn off should be just up here, then it's a couple of kilometers to the Waybridge entry."

"June still with us?" Duo scrunched in his seat, trying to see in the side mirror if June was still behind them.

"Yes, she is," Heero replied and began to indicate whilst slowing the car and changing gears. The turn into the street was made, the horses never moving in the float and Heero gradually picked up speed again.

"Did Treize say what he planned on doing this week? As in, is he going to commute or stay?" Duo asked.

"He's going to commute too. He said he would be leaving Joe here with Romeo same as he has in the past."

"Do you think Joe would keep an eye on Nataku and Orion for us?"

"I'm pretty sure he would if we ask him, but I'd need to clear it with Treize first. I wouldn't expect him to do any of the stable work though, he'll have enough to do with taking care of Romeo."

"I wouldn't expect him to do any of the stable work either," Duo chuckled. "Isn't that what you have me here for?"

"I"m sure between the three of us we will manage to look after two horses okay," Heero returned with a smile.

"Any idea how many countries will be participating this time?"

"No, I don't. I'm sure we will find out though either at the camp or if we're lucky enough to be selected, they will tell us prior to the competition." Heero began to brake again. "Here we are," he said and turned the vehicle into the familiar drive. Moments later they were pulling up outside the U shaped stable area.

Cutting the engine, Heero released his seat belt and got out, Duo following suit. June pulled in beside them and also exited her car.

"Wow, nice place," she commented, her head turning one way and then the other as she took in the splendor of the old stables and surrounding area.

"It's quite majestic, isn't it?" Duo said as he walked over to the woman.

"It's beautiful."

Whilst the other two conversed, Heero wandered into the stable area to see if he could locate anyone to tell him where the horses were to be stabled. He spotted a familiar figure to one side and began to approach. As he drew near, the person stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Heero.

"Mr. Yuy, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"You too, Mueller. I wasn't sure if you would still be working here or not," Heero greeted and shook the head groom's hand.

"Ah, I think the place would fall down if they got rid of me," Mueller joked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Heero replied with a grin.

"Which horse are you riding this time? Is it that lovely gray stallion again?"

Heero shook his head. "No, Shinigami is still in work but I'm trying to qualify him for the Olympics again. I think it would be a bit much to ask of him to try out for the Nations Cup as well. No, this time I'm on a client's horse, a bay mare by the name of Nataku."

"So you're not working for Mr. Khushrenada any longer?"

"No, I'm not. I've set up my own business now. I take in other horses to educate and campaign, agist some as well; something similar to what Treize does. Actually one of my pupils has also made the short list so I've brought her horse up with me."

Mueller scratched the back of his head. "I see I have a lot of catching up to do. Ah, Doctor Maxwell, it's so lovely to see you again too," Mueller said as Duo and June walked into the stable area.

"Hey, Mueller, good to see you again as well. Still here then?"

"Yes. As I was just saying to Mr. Yuy, the place would fall apart if they got rid of me."

"That much a part of the furniture, hey?" Duo chuckled.

"Ah, Mueller, this is June Bailey, my current working pupil; she is the one who has also been short listed," Heero introduced in an attempt to get them back on track. "June, this is Mueller, the head groom at Waybridge."

"A pleasure to meet you, June," Mueller greeted and extended his hand.

"Likewise," June replied and shook the offered hand.

"I guess you want to know where your horses are going to be stabled?"

"Please," Heero replied. "I'd like to get them off the float as soon as possible, they've had a bit of a trip to get here."

"No problem. You said you had a mare this time, Heero?" Mueller said over his shoulder as he shuffled along a line of stables.

"Yes, Nataku is a mare and June's horse is a gelding."

"In that case, you can put the pair of them side by side in these two stables here," Mueller indicated. "Put the mare in the corner box and the gelding next to her."

"Thank you, Mueller." Heero took a quick look around, noticing two other horses already in residence in the section reserved for the team 'try outs'.

"The same room as in previous years has been allocated to you all to use for storage of your feed and gear. There's water buckets already filled in each stable and the wheelbarrow, rake and scoops are all in the same place. Oh, the manure pile hasn't moved from where it was last time either," Mueller chuckled.

"Thanks, we'll leave you to your work and get these horses off and settled then." With a nod to Mueller, Heero turned and headed back outside the stable area to where the float and horses awaited, June and Duo followed right behind.

"Let's get these animals off and settled first, then we can bring in all the gear, feeds and stuff," Heero said when they arrived back at the float. A loud neigh came from inside as if the horses were agreeing with Heero.

June opened the front door of the float while Heero and Duo lowered the tail gate. Heero went back to the front to untie Nataku and gave Duo the word once he had the mare's lead rope in his hand. Duo undid the tail chain, moving to the side and gave the all clear. Ducking under the chest bar, Heero gently coaxed the mare back and out of the float.

Nataku stepped cautiously down the ramp, her ears swiveling around, nostrils flared and eyes wide. She'd been expecting all the atmosphere of a show, but this was totally different. She gave a snort, kinked her tail over her back and pranced a couple of steps to the side.

"You ready, June?" Duo called out as he stepped back onto the tail gate again, one eye on Nataku's antics.

"Ready when you are, Duo."

"Okay, chain's free. You can bring him out anytime you're ready. Just watch out for the princess on your right." Duo glanced across again at Nataku who was trying to take everything in at once. The way she was prancing around Duo began to wonder if she had bed springs instead of hooves!

Orion walked sensibly down the ramp. His ears pricked up when he noted this wasn't a show and he gave a loud snort. Growing about a foot in size and scenting the air, he tried to drag his mistress along with him in an attempt to check out all the new smells and sights. Nataku snorted back and whirled around, almost pulling Heero off his feet.

"Nataku!" Heero growled. "Stand up and behave yourself." Heero gave the lead rope a hard tug, bringing the mare up short.

"Orion! That's quite enough!" June bellowed at the black and gave him a smack to the neck. Orion visibly deflated, hanging his head and peering apologetically through his forelock at his mistress.

Nataku had similarly stopped her nonsense and pushed her muzzle against Heero's chest.

Duo couldn't help it, he laughed out loud at the pair of equines and their handlers, especially Orion and June. The black towered over his mistress, but to see the large horse cowering like a naughty puppy when June scolded him was just hilarious in Duo's eyes. Feeling four sets of eyes on him, Duo stopped his laughing and looked up. "What?"

"If you've quiet finished laughing at our expense, do you think you could give us both a hand to settle these two into their stables?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching as he did his best to suppress the smile.

"Umm, sure." Duo gave his husband a sheepish grin before turning to June and giving the woman a wink.

Shaking her head, June turned Orion around and followed Heero into the stable block, where the antics began all over again as the horses exchanged 'pleasantries' with the other two there.

#

"There, that's the last of it," Duo said and dumped the bags to the ground. Wiping his bangs back from his sweaty brow, he glanced around at the pile of feed and gear he'd just finished bringing in from the car. Heero had started to put it into some sort of order, hanging the saddle up on the bracket, the bridle on the end and stowing as much of his gear underneath as possible.

"How many of us will there be?" June asked as she started to arrange Orion's gear into some sort of order.

"There's usually around eight, but that may have changed."

"Don't forget you all have to get your gear into here," Duo reminded with a grin. Heero gave June a long suffering look before glaring at his partner.

"I know that, Duo, and there will be lots of room for everyone." With a huff, Heero turned back to sorting out his feed.

June snickered and tucked the last of her gear underneath the saddle bracket. "Looks like there's only a couple of others arrived so far." She nodded across the room to where two saddles sat on brackets, gear piled underneath. "Any idea where they would be?"

"If they're staying for the week they are probably up at the house unpacking. Otherwise they could be checking out the grounds or waiting in the conference room where the board will meet with us all and give us the low down on the week's itinerary," Heero replied.

"Ah, I see. I'm glad I've got you here to look after me, Heero. I'd be completely lost otherwise," June replied with a grin.

"Just remember, he's a married man, June, and you're a married woman – and not to each other either," Duo quipped and stood possessively at Heero's side, a broad grin on his face.

"Idiot," Heero muttered, but took the chance to squeeze his husband's hand anyway.

June snorted. "I think I'll see how Orion is settling and maybe get a look at the other horses that are here," she said and made a move towards the door.

"Sizing up the opposition, hey?" Duo said with a snicker.

"Why not? Pays to be aware of what you're up against," June shot back with a smile.

"Come on, Duo. Treize should be arriving any moment." Heero followed June out, Duo right beside him.

#

The next couple of hours were a flurry of activity with horses and riders arriving in short succession. Gear was unloaded and packed away, horses placed into stables, greetings exchanged, horses chastised and soothed in an attempt to settle them and through it all Mueller remained a calm presence, showing people where things were kept and explaining the stable lay out and routine to those who were new to the situation.

Heero, Duo and June all gave Treize and Joe a hand to unload Romeo and his gear. Grabbing a quick, quiet moment with Treize when fetching some gear in, Heero managed to ask if it would be alright with Treize if Joe kept an eye on Nataku and Orion for him. As Heero only requested for Joe to check that the horses were okay each evening before retiring and maybe topping up their haynets, Treize agreed readily. Joe was happy to do so and that set Heero's mind at rest.

With everyone having arrived, word was sent from the house for all riders and grooms to make their way to the house and conference room for introductions and information on the week ahead. The Salsbury group all walked together towards the building, chatting comfortably amongst themselves.

"Do you know any of the other hopefuls?" June asked the group as a whole.

Heero shook his head. "No, I'm not familiar with any of them."

"I think I've seen a couple of them before at some of the shows," Treize responded, "Although I couldn't tell you their names. I recognize a couple of the horses."

"Funny that," Duo mused and seeing the questioning glances, he elaborated. "I mean it's strange how half the time you couldn't put a name to the human's face, but you recognize the horse."

"When you think about it, I guess you're right," June snickered.

"Can we help it if we notice the equine and not the rider?" Treize said with an amused smile.

"In my case, I'm glad that Duo did take a good look at the rider too, otherwise I wouldn't have the most endearing man in the universe as my life partner," Heero said softly so only Duo could hear.

Duo all but melted. "Heero, you say the sweetest things," he whispered. Further conversation was halted as they arrived at the house and entered.

Entering the large room, Duo took a look around the other people there. Aside from themselves, June, Treize and Joe, there were another ten people. Everyone seemed a little nervous and glanced shyly at each other as they all found places to sit. Seconds later a couple of familiar faces entered the room and everyone fell silent.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the training camp for the Nations Cup. I hope you will all enjoy this week, work hard and take something away from it. Congratulations to you all for having made the short list, you are here because you and your horse have shown ability, consistency and the desire to be the best at what you do. This week will be spent in some intensive instruction both on and off your horses with the final team being selected at the end of the week. Before we get down to details I think some introductions are in order. My name is Lucrezia Noin and I am the head coach of the International teams for the EFA here in Australia. This is Captain Dermail, my assistant coach and the two of us will be working with you all during the week."

Everyone nodded and smiled to the woman and the older gentleman sitting beside her.

"As we have done in the past, we will go around the table one by one so you can introduce yourself, your groom if you have one and your horse. Treize, would you start us off please?" Noin smiled at the man she had worked with several times in the past.

Treize stood up and glanced around the table. "My name is Treize Khushrenada, Joe here is my groom and I have the bay stallion Romefeller." Treize sat again and Noin looked to Heero who was next to Treize.

"I'm Heero Yuy, Doctor Duo Maxwell here is my groom and I'll be riding the bay mare, Nataku."

"Welcome back, Heero and you too Doctor Maxwell," Noin said with a warm look. "It's lovely to have you both here again." Both Heero and Duo nodded to the coach. "Next?" Noin said and looked to June.

"Ah, June Bailey, my horse is the black gelding, Orion and I don't have a groom with me, although Doctor Maxwell has offered to fill in where necessary." The words garnered a few chuckles from around the table putting June at ease a little.

"Cheryl Menzies, Bianca here is my groom and I've got the chestnut stallion Rainstorm."

"Welcome aboard, Cheryl. Next?"

"Sam Goringe, the rather aloof gray mare, Morning Mist is mine and Greg here is my groom."

"Peter Verns, my wife Christine is playing the part of groom and I own the Bay gelding, Espresso."

"Wonder if he likes coffee?" Duo muttered to Heero who almost choked in trying to keep his laughter at bay.

"He might have a Cappuccino, or maybe a Latte at home?" Heero whispered back.

"As long as it isn't a _Flat_ White," Duo snickered. "Or maybe we could rename Orion to 'Long Black'."

Heero had to shove his fist into his mouth and bite hard on his knuckles to stop from laughing out loud.

June nudged Duo with her elbow. "Cut it out before I explode," she choked.

Giving the woman a cheeky grin, Duo reined in his humor – for the moment anyway.

Noin gave the three a funny look, Duo smiled charmingly at her and she shook her head, knowing something was going on there and not at all sure she wanted to know what that something was. She turned her attention to the next rider.

"Victoria Markham, my groom Lori and Rocket Man, the chestnut stallion with the white socks is mine."

The last of the group stood up. "Tim Alderson, my brother Barry is my groom and looks after Court Martial, the big, bay stallion who looks like he's always asleep," Tim said with a grin.

Immediately everyone knew which horse he was talking about, the bay stallion having been the only horse not to have shown anything in the way of excitement when he'd arrived. In fact, he'd followed behind his groom and settled well into the stable, ignoring all the other horses and simply finding a corner of the stable to stand and doze in.

"As long as he wakes up when under saddle," Sam said with a laugh.

"Oh, he will," Tim replied. "He doesn't believe in wasting energy, that's all." Tim retook his seat and all attention returned to Noin.

"Thank you everyone. The board has asked me to apologize on their behalf for not attending this meeting. Unfortunately they are dealing with something else right now and couldn't spare the time today. They will be calling in though throughout the week and will be present on the final day to select the actual team we will send through to compete." Noin looked from one rider to the next, noting the look of interest on each person's face.

"I will now explain the weeks agenda to you all..." Noin handed a sheaf of papers to Treize. "Please take one and pass them on to the next person, thank you." Noin waited until everyone had a copy in front of them. "Those of you who have been here before will already know the basic agenda and how this camp will run, but for the benefit of those who haven't been here before, we will go through everything for you and explain as best we can. If you have any questions, make note of them and we will answer them all at the end. Okay?"

Everyone nodded that they understood.

"Good. Each day will consist of two mounted lessons, they will vary from flat work to jumping exercises. You will be split up into two groups of four, one group will have a lesson with me in the morning, the other one with Captain Dermail. In the afternoon we will swap. In between mounted lessons we will have lectures, study footage of previous Nations Cup competitions and study how our competition tends to ride their courses and so on..." Noin continued to explain to the group all that would be required of them through the week, down to the final selection and when the team announcement would be made.

Heero half listened to it, knowing most of the routine from his previous attendances, Treize also looked like he was listening intently but Duo could tell the older rider was only putting on the appearance, underneath he was quietly dozing. June listened intently, taking it all in and making note of anything she wanted clarification on.

When Noin came to the end of her 'talk' she asked for questions. Several were asked, all being answered clearly and concisely.

"Are there any further questions?" Noin asked. None were forthcoming. "Okay, if that is all I suggest you all adjourn to the dining room where lunch will be served. After lunch I want you all to saddle up and present to myself and Captain Dermail in the large schooling paddock where we will be putting you all through your paces and dividing you up into the two groups. Good luck to you all, I'm looking forward to working with you as is my associate coach." Noin picked up her paperwork and gave the group a nod. With Dermail beside her, the pair left the room.

Duo stretched, feeling his spine pop before he turned to Heero and grinned. "Best we go get something to eat, Heero. You're going to need all the energy you can get if the work is going to be anything like it was in the past years."

"Don't remind me," Heero grimaced as he stood up.

"Ah, but it is well worth it," Treize interjected. "There's always something to be worked on, something to be fine tuned."

"That's what I love about horses," June said, joining the men. "It doesn't matter how much you know, there's always so much more to learn."

"Amen to that," Heero agreed.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. .net gundam-wing-diaries. 150m. com Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Set 2 years after Equus and Heero is doing so well in his own business that he's taken June on as a working pupil. The qualifying shows for the International teams are well underway and it looks like it will be a good year for Heero, his pupils and horses... until Mother Nature steps in.

AN: This fic, although a complete work of fiction is based partially on fact. I will add notes at the end of chapters where necessary to clarify events and provide links where needed.

Dedication: To Leslie and Karina. Leslie for giving me the original idea for Equinity and encouraging and supporting me through the writing of all the fics thus far in the arc. And Karina for not just taking over as my much needed beta, (poor woman needs a medal!), but for also poking and prodding Fred until he went on strike, refusing to work on anything at all until I let him start this. Needless to say, we managed to come to a compromise... Fred gets to write a chapter of this one week... the next week he has to write a chapter of 'Bound'... Did I ever tell you all I hate my muse? :-)

Fic 5 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2013 – ShenLong

* * *

"Rival Riders"

Chapter 4

"There you go, girl," Duo said and stood up from his crouch to pat the bay neck. He ran his eye over the jumping boots he'd just finished putting on the mare to check all was okay with them. All that remained was to put the bridle on and for Heero to mount up.

"Orion, stand still!" came the voice from the next stable.

Giving Nataku one last pat, Duo thought he'd better investigate and see if June needed a hand. "You okay in there?" he asked, hanging over Orion's door.

"I would be if this big lump would stop picking his leg up each time I try to put the boot on," June muttered. "Orion!" she growled again as the black lifted his foreleg.

"I'll hold him for you if it will help any," Duo offered.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all." Duo stepped inside the stable and took a firm hold on Orion's halter. "Stand up and behave," he told the gelding.

Orion gave the vet a look of 'Who me? I wouldn't do anything wrong.'

June tried again, this time meeting with success. "Thanks, Duo. I don't know what's up with him, he's usually as good as gold to saddle up and get ready. I think he's got a bee in his bonnet today."

"All of them are a touch on the flighty side, not just Orion. I think it's probably because it's a new place and no show atmosphere. It must be confusing for them," Duo stated.

"You could be right," June agreed. "Right, that's him done, all I need now is to get my helmet and mount up."

"I'd better go put Nataku's bridle on, Heero should be back in just a minute." Duo stepped back out and went to finish off Nataku.

# # #

"What do you think their chances are this time, Doctor Maxwell?" Joe asked.

"Hard to say, Joe," Duo replied and sat down on the grass under a large gum tree to watch the riders warming up.

Joe plonked down beside him. "I guess so."

"It will all depend on how good the other hopefuls are. I can't recall seeing any of them around the shows that Heero's been to so I really don't know anything about any of them. They must be good though otherwise they wouldn't have made the short list."

"Could be an interesting week," Joe mused, chewing on a blade of grass.

"It certainly will, Joe. I'd say Treize is in with a good chance though, Romeo has really matured these past couple of years and he's got a lot more experience under that girth now."

"He has," Joe agreed. "Even in his day to day work and handling, he's a much more settled horse. How is that bay that Heero's riding settling? Treize did tell me about her background and what Heero has done with her."

"She's really excelled. For a while there none of us thought she would make the grade, that the abuse she'd suffered had damaged her too much. But Heero had faith he could get her to want to jump and something seemed to happen with her when we had the fire. After that it was like she decided to give in and trust us." Duo's eyes took on a far away look as his mind slipped back to Nataku, the fire and how the mare had saved his life.

"It's such a shame she had to suffer like that. She's one of the sweetest mares I know," Joe said, his tone soft, eyes watching the bay as Heero warmed her up.

"I have to agree with you, she's an exceptional horse and I would really love to see her make the team. Not just for the 'glory' of it, but to prove that Heero's faith in her was well founded."

"I think Mr. Chang would be very pleased to see her make the team too."

"I just hope he doesn't have a heart attack if she does make the team," Duo muttered. Seeing Joe's raised eyebrow, Duo filled him in on Wufei's reaction when he was told the mare had made the short list. "He was all ready to set her up on a pedestal I think," Duo snickered.

"Well if she does make the team I really want to be there to see his reaction when they announce it," Joe replied with an evil grin.

"You and me both, Joe."

#

"Good girl, that's perfect," Heero praised as he brought Nataku back to a walk and let her stretch out. She'd worked well for him in their warm up, listening intently to his aids and doing her best to please him. All around them the others were similarly working their horses and warming up. With Nataku walking on a long rein, Heero took the opportunity to have a look at his fellow competitors.

Treize and Romeo were off to one side and Heero already knew enough about the man and his horse. Likewise June was riding Orion around, the big black finally settling and working nicely for his mistress. Turning his attention across the paddock he focused on the other hopefuls.

The gray mare - Morning Mist – if Heero remembered correctly was working calmly for her rider. She was a light framed horse, _probably a thoroughbred_, Heero thought, but despite the light frame she looked to have lots of heart and lung room, plus long legs that saw her eat up the ground very quickly. Heero wondered how she would go in a jump off against the clock. Victoria was aboard her chestnut stallion, Rocket Man, the horse looking to be around 16.3 hands in Heero's estimation. He was a large, solid animal, with big powerful hindquarters on him and to Heero's experienced eye it looked like Victoria was having her work cut out for her in keeping the stallion listening to her.

To the other side, the other chestnut stallion, Rainstorm, was the complete opposite. Although he was also a solid horse, Cheryl was working hard to get the horse to use himself. The bay stallion, Court Martial was showing no signs of his earlier lethargy. It seemed that Tim was right when he'd said the horse didn't believe in wasting any energy, saving himself for when the work counted. The stallion was covering the ground with long strides, his hind legs tracking deep under his body, back soft and rounded with his nose on the vertical. Tim sat easily upon his back, seemingly doing nothing whilst in reality he was doing quite a bit.

Turning Nataku to circle the other way, Heero watched Peter on his bay gelding, Espresso. The horse was a lighter build than the three warmbloods, but carried more bone and body than the gray that Heero picked as a thoroughbred, prompting Heero to assume the bay was a cross between the two. Before Heero could gain any further insight into Espresso, he spotted Noin and Captain Dermail walking across the paddock. Shortening his reins, Heero rode over to where everyone was starting to gather.

Noin greeted the riders and told them they would all be working together for this first part where Noin and the Captain would study each rider and horse carefully. The object was for them to assess each horse and rider, their strengths and weaknesses and which groups to put them in.

"Treize, if you could lead off on the left rein at the walk, please?" Noin asked.

Treize collected his reins and dropped his weight. Closing his legs against Romeo's sides he asked the bay to walk out.

"Victoria, you next then Tim, Cheryl, June, Peter, Heero and Sam."

The remaining riders all moved off to form up behind Treize in the order Noin had requested.

Duo and Joe moved a little closer to the area the riders were working in so they could hear what was gong on. They found a spot under another tree by the fence where they wouldn't be in the way of the riders but close enough to still see and hear all that went on. Christine, Peter's wife and Greg, Sam's groom joined the pair. Bianca, Lori and Barry all sat together under another tree a little way down from Duo and Joe.

"Mind if we join you?" Greg asked.

"No problem, make yourself comfortable," Duo replied with a smile.

"I understand that both of you have been through all this before," Greg said as he flopped down on the grass.

"Pretty much. I was last here with Heero about six years ago when he was short listed with his own horse, Shinigami," Duo replied. "Joe here has been with Treize for the last couple of times he was short listed."

"How did they go?"

"Heero made the team reserve but wasn't needed so we didn't go," Duo replied. "Treize made the team with Romeo though."

"Didn't they both make the team before that too?" asked Christine, "and the Olympics if I remember correctly?"

"Ah, yes. Both of them were Nations Cup team members on different horses several years ago. Heero was riding his gray stallion, Zero and Treize rode Tall Geese."

"Treize also made the Olympic team with Tall Geese, but Zero was injured and couldn't go," Joe added. "The London Olympics saw Heero with Shinigami and Treize with Romefeller as a part of the gold medal winning team and Heero also took out the individual gold medal," Joe stated proudly.

"Shit! I feel like I'm amongst equine royalty," Christine muttered with a smile.

"Trust me, they aren't royalty," Duo said with a grin. "They're exactly the same as you and me."

"I still feel overawed though."

"I wonder if they could give Sam any tips," Greg mused. "That mare of his can be annoying sometimes."

"Annoying, in what way?" Duo questioned.

"Oh, you know mares. They can be temperamental things at times,especially if they're in season. Typical females if you ask me."

"Hey! I resent that remark," Christine growled, but her face was crinkled into a grin.

"Errr... Present company excepted?" Greg said sheepishly.

"If that's your idea of an apology I hate to tell you this, but it sucks," said Christine.

Duo snickered. "Word of advice, Greg. It doesn't pay to piss of the female of the species."

"Oh? Voice of experience speaking?"

"Sort of. I still remember Zoe a few years ago. Damn good rider but you didn't want to piss her off."

Greg laughed. "I'll remember that advice then."

With the riders all still occupied in doing the various exercises Noin and Dermail were putting them through, Duo decided to ask a question of his own.

"Christine?"

The woman turned to look at him. "Call me Chrissy," she said.

"Okay. Your husband said his horse was called Espresso. How the hell did you come up with a name like that for him? Do you guys have a thing for coffee or something?"

Joe sniggered at Duo's question, even Greg looked amused.

"It is quite an unusual name for a horse, I agree, but although we both do like our coffee, no it wasn't that. Actually, Peter bred him out of his retired mare and when he was born he was brown with what looked like swirls of a lighter brown to cream color around his flanks, shoulders and muzzle. It reminded Pete of the crema you get on the top of a black coffee and as Pete usually drinks espressos, that's how he got the name," Christine explained.

"I hate to think what his stable name is then," Greg muttered. "Wouldn't be Bean, by any chance?"

Duo and Joe dissolved into a snickering fit.

Christine thwapped the other groom across the back of the head. "No, it's not."

Seeing how the woman appeared to clam up after that, Duo had a niggling feeling the horse's stable name was something worse. He couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

"So what is his stable name then?"

Christine lowered her eyes and muttered; "Cocoa."

#

Having worked everyone on the flat for a while, Noin and Dermail were pleased with what they were seeing and decided to move on to a few jumps. That would be the true test. The riders all followed the coaches across the paddock to where an impressive course stood waiting. All the grooms scrambled to catch up.

"As we have done in the past, this is a replica course of one used at a previous Nations Cup event. It's not as high though as we don't want or need any accidents or injuries. The purpose though is to see how well you and your mounts cope with a course of this caliber," Noin explained. "All the jumps are numbered and you all have ten minutes to walk the course before being able to put your horses over a couple of practice jumps. I suggest you use the time wisely." Having finished informing the group of what was to happen, Noin turned to converse with Dermail, leaving the riders to hand their horses over to their respective grooms so they could walk the course.

Duo and Joe moved forward to take their respective charge's reins from the riders, Duo also offering to hold onto Orion for June. With the horses handed over, Treize, Heero and June all went to walk the course.

"Well?" Duo demanded when the three returned. "What's it like?"

"Not bad at all," Heero replied and took Nataku's reins from his husband. "It shouldn't pose any problems being as we're only doing a round of it. There's not anything overly hard about it."

"I'd say the most difficult part will be coming from jump three to the double." Seeing Duo's mouth about to open, Treize explained. "Jump three is on a slight angle so when you land there's only around seven strides before the double for you to get your horse across to the left if you want to take the double in the center."

"I like it, it's quite flowing despite that tricky bit," June commented. "Thanks for holding him, Duo."

"You're welcome. Do you think Orion will manage okay?" Duo asked as he handed over the black's reins.

"He should be fine. Put it this way, I'm not about to go out there and break any speed records or anything like that. I plan to take it easy and give Orion as much room as possible between the fences to re-balance," June replied and checked the black's girth.

"There's no point in trying to do anything clever," Heero said. "Noin and Dermail only want to see how our horses jump and cope with a course like this. Might as well take it easy and jump it well."

"My sentiments exactly," Treize said and mounted Romefeller. "I think we should put these three over those practice jumps before everyone wants a go."

"Good idea." Heero mounted up and with a warm smile to his partner, rode the mare off in the direction of the two practice jumps.

#

Once all the group had warmed up again and taken their horses over a couple of practice jumps, it was time to tackle the course. "Okay everyone. You've all had enough time to warm up and study the course, now it's time to jump it. As I said before, we're not interested in speed, this is not a competition, all we want to do is watch you and your horses as you attempt the course. Treize, you're one of our more experienced riders and horses so would you go first for me please?" Noin said.

"Of course," Treize replied and began to gather up his reins.

"Heero, you follow Treize then we will have Cheryl, Tim, Peter, Sam, Victoria and June. Good luck everyone." Noin and Dermail stepped away from the group and to the side where they could clearly see the entire course and be able to confer with each other without the rest of the riders or grooms hearing what they had to say.

Treize nudged Romeo forward and into a trot. Once clear of the group, he pushed the bay into a canter, circled and then began his course. The big bay lengthened his stride and took the first jump with ease.

"You can't half see the experience there," June commented to Heero whom she was standing next to.

"That you can," Heero replied, keeping his attention firmly on Treize and the bay. Although Heero had enough experience himself with International courses, Nataku didn't and it always paid to watch the other competitors carefully. Walking the course gave the rider a good idea of what to expect, but one could learn so much more just by observing how another horse and rider fared over a course, where the hard parts were, what to watch out for in regards to striding and other, similar things.

Romeo was enjoying himself, the course wasn't all that difficult, he'd jumped harder ones in his time, but it was still a challenge in many ways. The big bay listened carefully to his master, knowing from the weight shift, pressure on his sides from Treize's legs and the subtle pressure of the bit in his mouth where he was expected to go.

The pair cleared jump after jump, Romeo not fazed at all and finished their course with a clear round. The other team hopefuls had also been watching carefully, learning from Treize's round what they could expect when jumping the course themselves. As Romeo cleared the last jump, Heero began to pick his own reins up.

Duo stepped up closer to where Heero was waiting for his turn on the bay mare. Reaching out he gave a pat to the muscled neck of the horse before turning his attention to Heero. "Be careful, won't you?" he said softly.

Smiling back at his partner, Heero reassured the vet. "Don't worry, I'm going to be taking it easy. No point in going for broke when you don't have to," he replied.

"Good luck." Duo stepped back so Heero could ride the mare forward.

With another smile to his partner, Heero rode the mare away from the group. Treize came back to a walk and rode past Heero who had pushed the mare into a trot and was circling her around. "Any tips?" Heero said as the other man rode by him.

"Just take your time and enjoy it. It's not difficult so Nataku should handle it quite easily," Treize replied.

"Thanks."

"Heero? Whenever you're ready," Noin called out.

With a nod of his head, Heero pushed Nataku into a canter, circled once more and then turned to start the course.

Treize brought Romeo back to a halt beside June and dismounted. Joe took charge of the bay, loosening the girth a little and taking the reins over the stallion's head to walk him around.

"What's the course ride like?" June asked. Several of the other team hopefuls moved a little closer to hear what Treize had to say, at the same time they were also watching Heero as he tackled the course.

"It's quite flowing," Treize replied. "Not really difficult, although if it were at the full height for a cup competition then it would be a bit harder. Just keep your concentration on the job, your horse balanced and you should be fine," Treize told the woman.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help," June replied.

"No problem at all," Treize smiled.

Duo listened with half his attention, the rest focused on his husband. Nataku appeared to be traveling well, approaching the jumps with caution and listening intently to Heero. _A far cry from what she used to be,_ Duo thought. His mind wandered back to when Heero first spotted the mare and the terrified animal she had been. It had taken several long months of patient, dedicated reeducating of the mare, Heero going right back to the very basics with her and letting the trust build up between them. Once it had though, the mare had pretty much changed before their eyes. No longer was she the scared, cowering animal that had arrived at Heero's stables. Now she was a proud, trusting and willing horse.

Wufei had played a large role in her rehabilitation too. The Chinese man with his soft spoken manner had instantly clicked with the mare and the pair shared a special bond. Nataku was never happier than when Wufei was with her.

"Steady, girl," Heero soothed as they landed over the second jump. "These next two are a little on the harder side."

Nataku flicked back an ear and steadied her canter. She pushed her hocks deep under her body, building her energy as she made a left turn.

Sitting deep, Heero used his seat and leg to ride his horse together. Hands steady on the reins and retaining the impulsion in the mare's frame, he turned them to line up with jump three. Giving a touch with his hands, Heero allowed the mare to stretch out a little as he rode her at the jump. They sailed over it easily, the mare returning to earth to find her rider's weight sitting firmly onto her back whilst the legs asked her to move across to the left.

The double lay ahead and Heero wanted to have Nataku balanced and full of impulsion for it. The body beneath listened to his aids, slowing her pace a bit and shortening her frame. With the energy contained, Heero rode carefully at the first element of the double.

Nataku lined up the jump, picked her takeoff point and gathered herself together. Her hind quarters drove deep under her body, propelling her up into the air, front legs tucked in neatly as she soared over the poles. Upon landing her rider was immediately there, a gentle hand on the reins, his seat and leg pushing her together as the second element appeared right before her. There was room for one stride between the jumps, Nataku taking it before digging deep and launching into the air again and over the second element.

"Good girl," Heero praised and gave the mare a quick pat to the neck. Looking ahead, Heero made a wide right hand turn to bring them into jump five.

"He's doing really well," June commented, watching her boss and mentor as he cleared jump after jump. "I'm sure he will make the team."

"Yes, he's doing well," Treize replied, "but don't forget, he's also got a lot of experience under his belt. Having said that though, you and Orion wouldn't be here if the selectors didn't think you were good enough. Everyone here has just as much chance as the next person of making the final team. This little exercise will show Noin what our strengths and weakness' are, what needs to be worked on to improve and then work with us to see that result. The rest is up to us, how determined we are to make those changes and improve our skills. I guess you could say that at the end of the day whether we make the team or not depends on how hungry we are for it." Having finished his little speech, Treize blushed a light red and shut up. June looked suitably impressed with the speech, Duo gave Treize a glance from the corner of his eye and followed it with a grin.

The rest of the course presented no problem to Nataku and with the careful guidance of her rider, she finished with a clear round.

"Excellent job, Heero," Noin praised. "Cheryl, you're next."

"You were a good girl," Duo praised when Nataku came to a halt before him. Patting the mare, Duo produced the obligatory carrots and fed the mare the treats. "How was it?" he asked as Heero dismounted.

"As I thought, it's not difficult so long as you remain focused on the course itself and giving your horse the room to move. She was such a good girl." Heero patted and praised the mare.

"Congratulations, Heero. Any words of advice?" June said from where she sat on Orion.

"Thank you and just take it steady. Orion is more than capable of clearing the course, all you need to do is give him the room he needs to balance and keep your impulsion."

"Thanks." June turned her attention back to Cheryl who was currently half way around the course and going well.

The three watched the remaining riders as they each rode the course, keen to see how each horse responded and what they were up against in regards to being selected for the final team. From what Heero could tell, Peter, Sam and Victoria seemed to be their biggest threat. All three rode perfect rounds, each horse remaining calm and collected throughout the course itself. Tim's horse, Court Martial, was slow and seemed to just scrape over each jump, but Heero wasn't about to disregard the pair. Tim had said his horse was one that didn't expend any more energy than was absolutely necessary and for all Heero knew, it could take the entire atmosphere of a show for the bay to 'wake up'.

Cheryl's horse appeared to be the 'greenest' of the group, although he did have a massive jump on him. Treize agreed with Heero's assessment that the big chestnut seemed to be still growing into himself and once he did gain more experience he would be a very good and reliable jumper.

Despite June's worry over the course, Orion started out well, settling into his stride and clearing each jump as he came to it. June remembered what they'd discussed and said about the turn from jump three to the double and made sure to have Orion listening completely to her. They made a wonderful turn and met the double dead center and full of impulsion. From there June seemed to stop worrying and began to enjoy herself, the big black picking up on his mistress' happy mood and literally flying over the remainder of the course.

"That was great!" June said as she rode back to where Heero, Treize, Duo and Joe waited. Congratulations were passed over and pats, praise and carrots given to Orion who looked very pleased with himself.

Everyone ceased their chatter amongst themselves as Noin and Dermail approached the group, all falling silent and looking to the coaches with expectant faces.

"Well done everyone, you all rode perfectly and your horses were responsive. We have noted a few things that need to be worked on for each one of you and we will endeavor to help you all with those skills this week. Now, here are the groups you will be riding in. Group one will consist of Victoria, Tim, Cheryl and Sam. Group two will be Treize, Heero, Peter and June. We will begin proper training tomorrow morning at nine sharp. Group one will be having a jumping lesson with Captain Dermail, Group two will have a flat lesson with me. We will swap groups in the afternoon. Any questions?'

None were forthcoming.

"Thank you riders, that will be all for today. You may take your horses back to the stables and settle them for the evening. We will see you all bright and early tomorrow morning in the paddock here ready for your instruction." With the words said, Noin and Dermail left, they had a lot to discuss and work out.

The rest of the riders all headed back to the stables along with their mounts and grooms, everyone talking at once over their respective experiences over the course and their expectations for the week to come.

tbc...


End file.
